My Oppressed Live
by Edelweiss25
Summary: Hidup penuh tekanan batin, membuat Hinata menjadi sosok lain. . Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah masuk kedalam golongan para psikopat. Memutar otaknya, untuk keinginan sembuh. Seperti orang normal. TAPI! Keadaan yang tak mendukungnya memperparah jiwa psikopatnya. Tear for Hinata. . Yang mau mendukung usaha keras Hinata silahkan baca! - XD and dont forget to give me a review, please ;-)
1. Chapter 1

_**My Oppressed Live**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _** Sekuel SasuHina**_  
 _Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto_

Love Story Of Sasuke and Hinata

 _ **Warning** _

Fic ini penuh ketidak sempurnaan terutama dalam EYD dan tanda baca. Juga jangan lupa dengan kalimat yang berlebihan. Atau semua yang ada dalam cerita ini begitu mendrama. Alurnya yang tak tentu arahnya kemana.

"Semua kejadian dalam chapter ini hanya karangan Author semata tidak ada kepentingan apapun selain untuk kepentingan hiburan semata"

Bacalah sampai akhir, baru jika merasa ini mengecewakan dengan jumlah review yang tidak sesuai dengan isinya yang hancur, turut berduka cita T_T.

Mohon bantuannya!

SUMMARY

Hidup penuh tekanan batin, membuat Hinata menjadi sosok lain. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah masuk kedalam golongan para psikopat. Memutar otaknya yang berkeinginan sembuh. Tapi keadaan yang tak mendukungnya memperparah jiwa psikopatnya. TEAR buat Hinata. Yang mau dukung usaha keras Hinata silahkan baca! ^-^ XD

.

.

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

.

.

.

DISINI

Dirumahku

Dimana pun itu!

Bagiku

Tetap saja

 **TERTEKAN!**

Kini tetap sama, hatiku! Ya benar hatiku yang mungkin sudah banyak menyimpan banyak perasaan

Semua telah terjadi, didalam ruang hatiku

Terlebih

Aku tak tau bagaimana menggambarkannya,

Semuanya! Perasaan ini begitu menyakitkan juga menyesakkan jiwaku

Aku tak bisa!

Tak bisa lagi

Menahan semua gejolak dihatiku, yang kian hari sangat menakutkan

Hingga tiba

Saat dimana, hal yang paling aku takutkan datang

Sesuatu yang sangat aku takutkan, akhirnya tiba. Menyerang organ vital yang paling sensitive bagi manusia. Benar itu adalah hati. Hati yang saling berhubungan dengan perasaan juga jiwa, kepribadian mental bagi setiap orang. Benar! Jiwa yang seharusnya sehat, namun itu hanya sebatas harapan diujung tebing.

Yang apabila terhempas angin pun akan sirna

Kini ku harus mencoba!

Mencoba menerima diriku sendiri, yang entahlah aku pun seperti tak mengenalnya. Pemalu, Kikuk, Pesimis, Pribadi yang cerah selalu tersenyum disaat kondisi apapun. Sekeras apa pun hidup selalu berjuang. Kesalahan apapun selalu dimaafkan. Selalu membantu banyak orang. Merapalkan kata-kata pembangkit semangat disetiap keterpurukan. Semua pikiran-pikiran yang positif. Kini tak tersisa. Semuanya t'lah menyerah! Menyerah pada takdir. Takdir yang s'lalu mempermainkannya. Memberinya kesendirian, kesepian juga kepahitan hidup yang ku alami. Dan itu semua tak lain dan tak salah lagi! Akibat dari kurangnya dukungan banyak orang. Termasuk keluarga yang entah bagaimana, aku pun mulai tak peduli! Tak peduli apa pun yang orang lain katakan. Tak dianggap ada! Menjadi manusia tertutup yang selalu menyendiri dan mungkin tak di sadari keberadaannya oleh banyak orang.

N

Lima huruf yang terdiri dari T-E-M-A-N

Satu kata yang s'lalu dijunjung tinggi oleh setiap orang. Tapi bagiku itu hanya sebatas kata, yang tak memiliki arti apapun.

Toh aku sendiri tak punya teman. Tak punya sandaran hidup yang bisa menjadi penopang disaat ku terpuruk.

Kini aku mulai berubah

Bahkan aku sendiri tak percaya!

Apakah ini diriku! Yang sekarang terlihat lebih AROGAN, PERCAYA DIRI, DAN DINGIN

Berbeda jauh dengan diriku 10 tahun yang lalu. Sifatku yang pemalu tergantikan dengan sikap arogan. Sifatku yang pesimis berubah 180 derajat menjadi lebih percaya diri. Juga Sifatku yang hangat cerah dan ceria menjadi orang yang dingin tak banyak ekspresi malah gak ada sama sekali.

Tergantikan dengan pribadi yang dapat dikatakan buruk, bagiku. Tapi apa daya!

Ku mulai membiasakan diri. Setelah 10 tahun lalu aku mendapat bea siswa di luar negeri. Karena aku memang cerdas. Sungguh! Percayalah. Tanpa berpikir lama, ku terima begitu saja.

Tanpa tau?

BAHWA

Itu adalah awal dari perubahan besar diriku. .

.

.

#Flashback On#

.

.

Tuesday, May 21. 2016. 09.42 PM. Jakarta. Indonesia.

Malam hari ku gunakan untuk berkemas secepat mungkin. Setelah mendengar surat keputusan pemanggilan dari departemen kedutaan besar Jepang. MONBOKUGAKUSHO. Yang menyediakan program belajar dengan bea siswa penuh dari pemerintah Jepang untuk progam sarjana. Pada saat itu aku ikut mendaftarkan diri lewat surat yang ku kirim lewat post ke Jakarta. Tak ku sangka! Dengan modal dokumen yang berisi persyaratan, tanpa tambahan apapun termasuk koneksi siapapun. Karena aku terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Mungkin Tuhan sedang berbaik hati kepadaku, telah memberiku kesempatan untuk belajar dinegeri matahari terbit itu. Setelah 1 tahun menjalani pelatihan sekaligus uji ketatabahasaan bahasa jepang yang biasa disebut Tes JLPT. Aku lulus dengan sempurna. Untungnya sewaktu dulu nilai B. Jepang ku bagus. Di tambah nilai plus dari keikutsertaanku di pelajaran tambahan B. Jepang bersama guru les ku. Yah mungkin kalian beranggapan aku hidup sempurna, sehingga bisa mengikuti les segala. Padahal itu ku lakukan sengaja. Ingin menyibukkan diri dengan pelajaran tambahan, agar aku tak usah terlalu lama dirumah yang memuakkan itu. Beruntung guru les ku pengertian, aku merasa nyaman bersamanya. Hontou ni arigatou sensei.

Hidup berkecukupan bahkan mungkin lebih terkecukupi. Tapi itu tak lengkap bila kurangnya kasih sayang dalam keluarga. Hingga membuat ku kecewa karena tak bisa, bahkan tak mungkin bisa menjadi penerus keluarga. Hingga digantikan oleh adikku sendiri yang mungkin lebih cakap dariku. Sudahlah itu sudah terjadi. Mengingat itu membuatku mengurut pelipisku pelan.

Aku berniat menghilang, tapi untuk sementara. Karena nanti, aku kembali menjadi seseorang yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Setelah selesai berkemas, aku berniat meminta izin dari orangtua ku. Tapi yang kudapatkan hanya sebuah hardikkan keras dari ayahku. "PERGILAH!"  
"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU, MULAI SEKARANG JANGAN PERNAH TUNJUKKAN WAJAHMU DIHADAPANKU! "

Sebuah peringatan besar bukan? Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku tak kuasa melihatnya yang masih marah entah kenapa aku tak tau. Selalu seperti itu jika aku berbicara dengannya. Penuh dengan kemarahan. Sampai sekarang aku tak tau apa kesalahanku hingga ia semarah itu.

Tak sanggup berlama-lama diruangan ayah, aku kembali ke kamarku. Disana aku menangis sejadi jadinya. Ku mulai mantap tuk meninggalkan tempat kelahiranku. Karena memang aku sudah tak diharapkan oleh siapa pun termasuk ayah kandungku sendiri. Hiashi Hyuuga. Kalian tentunya tahu siapa aku kan?

Aku

Hinata Hyuuga

Puteri sulung dari pasangan kondang, seorang pebisnis sukses dengan seorang dokter cantik, Hikari Hyuuga. Sayangnya ibuku t'lah lama meninggalkan ku. Saat umurku 4 tahun, ibuku meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan beruntun saat ia akan kembali dari Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja. Hanabi yang pada waktu itu masih bayi harus kehilangan sosok ibu yang masih ia butuhkan. Sudah lama ayah hidup sendiri tanpa pendamping seorang isteri, mungkin dia begitu mencintai tak berniat tuk menikah lagi. Aku sendiri tak dekat dengan adikku, karena dia seperti menghindar. Huhh hidup seperti ini membuatku lelah. Terkadang mati mungkin pilihan terbaik. Tapi tidak! ! Aku tak ingin seperti pengecut. Aku ingin lebih baik lagi dari hidupku ini yang penuh duka dan pilu.

Tepat pukul 11.15 PM. Setelah lamanya aku menangis, ku membawa semua barangku yang ada didalam koper metalik berwarna lavender. Tak banyak yang ku bawa, hanya beberapa baju dan payung untuk berjaga-jaga.  
Aku berangkat ke Bandara menggunakan busway, membayar dengan uang yang tersisa dari tabungan kerja paruh waktuku.

Menunggu jadwal keberangkatan ku di malam hari yang pastinya harus menunggu sekitar dua jam. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan tidur sebentar.

Setelah lamanya belajar di Universitas Kyoto, memberiku banyak pengalaman. Bergaul dengan banyak teman, dengan kepribadian baruku yang sukses membuat diriku tak percaya, jika sikapku ini yang menurut ku jauh dari diriku waktu di Indonesia. Mempunyai kearogansian tinggi yang membuat rasa percaya diriku yang melambung tinggi.

Karena disini, selain belajar dan bekerja. Ada hal lain yang aku lakukan. Yaitu merubah gaya fashionku menjadi lebih modis. Melakukan perawatan tubuh secara rutin, termasuk melakukan olahraga. Dan yah kalian tau? Hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Selain bangga tentu aku juga senang, semua ini berkat usaha kerja kerasku dan pekerjaan sebagai manager hotel disana meski belum lulus kuliah sih, membuat kebutuhanku terpenuhi.

Menjadi populer. Disegani banyak orang. Mendapat dukungan teman. Yah meski hanya teman sih tidak terlalu dekat. Karena meski begitu, aku masih sama seperti dulu, yaitu tertutup. Cenderung dingin tak berekspresi juga cuek. Tapi disanalah daya tarikku.

Setelah lulus kuliah, aku melamar kerja disuatu perusahaan raksasa di Jepang, khususnya dibidang Otomotif. Disana aku bekerja sebagai manager di divisi Desain Grafis. Hingga tak terasa aku terlena di negeri orang selama 10 tahun. Sempat terpikir untuk kembali ke Indonesia. Tetapi aku masih enggan. Dengan kehidupan yang berbeda aku tambah populer di pekerjaan ku karena kerjaku yang kompeten. Membuat pimpinan memberiku tawaran naik jabatan. Daripada itu aku malah meminta dipindahkan, ke kantor cabang yang ada di Indonesia. Dan permintaan itu di setujui.

#Flashback off#

Disini

Sekarang

Diwaktu yang berbeda aku kembali lagi, menepati janjiku yang dulu ku buat untukku sendiri.

"Kau! " ucap orang itu terkejut melihat ku.

Aku menoleh, dan tak ku sangka ia berada di Bandara ini. Sambil masih menatapku tajam seperti dulu.

"Benarkah? Tak percaya kau masih menginjakkan kaki disini. Apakah masih pantas?" Ungkapnya retoris.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ku jawab tapi tak sengaja ada orang yang menyenggol bahuku sehingga pandangan ku teralihkan ke si empu penyenggol. Ku abaikan ia dan ku alihkan atensi ku ke mata yang bersirobok denganku yang berwarna serupa obsidian yang indah dan mempesona seolah menghipnotis ku. Sedikit risih sebenarnya bila ada orang yang menyenggol ku tapi jika orangnya sangat tampan! Mana mungkin bisa aku melawan. Oh shit! ! Aku mulai kikuk, jangan lagi deh!

Akhirnya aku memasang wajah aroganku kepada alien tampan itu juga kepada bocah kecil yang sekarang udah besar. Dan langsung meninggalkan mereka dengan sifatku yang dingin.

Sungguh untuk saat ini aku ingin istirahat dulu, tak ingim bertemu siapapun.

Takut nanti sesuatu akan terjadi! Dari ulahnya yang tanpa disadari. Meski dokter psikolognya menyimpulkan perkembangan kesembuhannya menjadi manusia yang normal. Dilihat dari peristiwa-peristiwa hidup yang dialaminya ketika sendirian dan pandai menyembunyikan keadaannya yang sebenarnya didepan orang. Tapi bisa saja penyakit itu datang kembali seiring berjalannya waktu yang mempertemukannya dengan orang-orang yang ada dalam masalah-masalahnya dulu.

Jiwa seorang psikopat yang tak bisa kita ketahui. Meski terlihat seperti malaikat, bisa saja tersembunyi sesuatu hal yang mengejutkan dari seorang psikopat.

.

.

.

T

B

C

O R

N

E

X

T

.

.

.

Please Review ;-)

Thanks!

Untuk kali ini aku buat cerita baru, , yang aku ketik langsung di hpku setelah mendapat ide. :). Tapi ceritanya pendek. Hhahaha..

Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang menarik bagi readers san. Semoga terhibur dengan cerita yang aku suguhkan ini. Muahahaha XD ..

Buat kritik saran aku persilahkan, dan jangan lupa follow and add my story to yours favorit.

Salam

HinataHime25

Ciamis, 11 Juli 2016


	2. Chapter 2

Y OPRESSED LIFE

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sekuel SasuHina*

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

This story by HinataHime25

Love Story Of Sasuke and Hinata

Warning : Fic ini penuh ketidak sempurnaan terutama dalam EYD dan tanda baca. Juga jangan lupa dengan kalimat yang berlebihan. Atau semua yang ada dalam cerita ini begitu mendrama. Alurnya yang tak tentu arahnya kemana.

"Semua kejadian dalam chapter ini hanya karangan Author semata

tidak ada kepentingan apapun selain untuk kepentingan hiburan semata"

Bacalah sampai akhir, baru jika merasa ini mengecewakan dengan jumlah review

yang tidak sesuai dengan isinya yang hancur, turut berduka cita T_T.

Mohon bantuannya!

SUMMARY

Hidup penuh tekanan batin, membuat Hinata menjadi sosok lain. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah masuk kedalam golongan para psikopat. Memutar otaknya yang berkeinginan sembuh. Tapi keadaan yang tak mendukungnya memperparah jiwa psikopatnya. TEAR buat Hinata. Yang mau dukung usaha keras Hinata silahkan baca! - XD PLEASE RR

Chapter Sebelumnya

Dilihat dari peristiwa-peristiwa hidup yang dialaminya ketika sendirian dan pandai menyembunyikan keadaannya yang sebenarnya didepan orang. Tapi bisa saja penyakit itu datang kembali seiring berjalannya waktu yang mempertemukannya dengan orang-orang yang ada dalam masalah-masalahnya dulu.

Jiwa seorang psikopat yang tak bisa kita ketahui. Meski terlihat seperti malaikat, bisa saja tersembunyi sesuatu hal yang mengejutkan dari seorang psikopat.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

Happy Reading*

oOoOo

... pusing adalah yang ku rasakan sekarang ...

Bagaimana caranya untuk kembali seperti orang-orang normal lainnya

Setiap ku terus memaksa ingin sembuh, terasa sakit kepalaku yang seakan akan pecah

Ku yakin tak akan ada yang percaya bagaimana rasanya jadi diriku yang sebenarnya

Kehidupan yang dipenuhi dengan kekerasan dan kebencian

Sejak remaja telah ku alami dampaknya, yang kini merubahku menjadi sesosok pembunuh yang berdarah dingin

Monster berwajah malaikat~

Normal pov

Kembali ke sebuah apartemen, tepatnya apartemen seorang gadis. Gadis itu baru saja pulang dari Jepang, dirinya tinggal sendirian tak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya. Keluarga tak ada, teman pun tak punya. Lengkap sudah kehidupannya yang hanya ditemani dengan harta warisan keluarganya yang melimpah ruah. Selain itu yang dirinya punya hanya sebuah kejadian masa lalu yang sangat menekan mentalnya. Kejadian pembantaian semua keluarganya, terbunuhnya sang pelindung dirinya, dan budaya bullying dari teman-teman semasa SMA.

Flashback on

Disaat diriku kabur dari kediamanku di Jakarta, aku melihat berita dari televisi yang memberitakan tentang pembantaian satu keluarga besar dan tak ada satupun yang tersisa, yang menambah keterkejutan ku adalah keluarga besar tersebut keluargaku sendiri, Hyuuga. Entah Kenapa aku merasa hampa, meski mereka tak menyayangiku tapi kehilangan mereka membuat hatiku tersayat pisau tak kasat mata. Tak henti sampai disitu, setelah kejadian pembantaian yang terjadi pada keluargaku aku disahkan sebagai pewaris terakhir yang sah untuk meneruskan bisnis properti dan real estate yang digeluti keluargaku, pengacara keluargaku mendatangi diriku di Jepang memberitahuku. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin, tapi apa boleh buat ini demi keluargaku aku harus melanjutkan usaha nenek moyangku. 'Kau gila nata! Untuk apa membantu keluarga yang bahkan tak peduli sama sekali pada dirimu!' Kecam hati jahatku tapi aku tetap mengikuti kata hati baikku.

Flashback off

Normal pov

Sesaat dapat kita lihat, wajahnya tampak kusut sepulangnya dari bandara tadi. Apapun yang dia pikirkan tak lepas dari pertemuannya dengan lelaki yang tadi menyapanya. Membuat degupan jantungnya kian menjadi dikarenakan perasaan yang tak tentu itu. Okeh sekarang yang dia butuhkan adalah mencari kesenangan baru di tanah kelahirannya ini, setidaknya dapat menghibur kegelisahan yang menghampirinya.

Hinata pov

Diriku terus saja tak bisa tenang, setelah pertemuanku dengan dia. Hatiku seakan kembali merasakan sakitnya saat kejadian pembulian waktu itu yang tak henti, sampai akhirnya ku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang. Yah pembulian itu dikarenakan satu orang, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki yang tadi ku jumpai di bandara. Ku tak menyangka dihari pertama kedatanganku ke Jakarta akan mendapat kejutan semengejutkan ini. 'Uhh menyebalkan!' Umpat ku dalam hati. Entah mengapa selama 8 tahun ini tak dapat ku pungkiri dirinya bertambah tinggi dan bahkan tubuhnya yang atletis itu tercetak jelas pada setelan jas yang dikenakannya. Wajah rupawannya semakin dewasa dengan rahang yang tegas juga kulitnya yang putih cerah seperti para dewa yunani kuno dengan rambut hitam sekelam langit malam yang melawan gravitasi, mata serupa obsidian yang tajam seakan menerkam setiap orang yang ingin menantangnya, hidung mancungnya menambah pahatan tuhan yang tak ternilai harganya meski dengan uang berjuta-juta triliun sekalipun, bibirnya yang membuat kaum hawa selalu menantikan senyuman yang ditunjukkan oleh bibir kissable itu yang selalu datar tanpa ekspresi namun justru membuat setiap wanita tak henti mengaguminya. 'Eh! Apa-apaan aku ini kenapa malah memikirkan dia.' 'Please deh nata, dia itu salah satu orang yang udah membuatmu menderita.' Gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

Yah sebenarnya masih terasa, bagaimana perbuatannya mengacaukan kehidupan SMA ku hanya karena diriku telah menyatakan cinta pada dirinya. Tapi yang terjadi malah diriku yang dibully. Jujur waktu itu, perasaanku hancur. Kalo memang tak bisa menerima cintaku pun tak apa aku bisa terima, tapi kenapa harus membuliku? Pikirku diriku bisa melupakan dirinya, tapi tetap saja aku masih menyimpannya didalam hati. Rasa cintaku padanya lebih besar ketimbang rasa benciku.

Ku pikir untuk saat ini pergi jalan-jalan akan lebih menyenangkan, tujuanku saat ini adalah taman bermain.

Sasuke pov

Aku tersentak saat melihat seorang wanita yang sepertinya pernah ku kenal dulu, ah iya dia adalah gadis culun dengan pernyataan cintanya padaku. Enak saja, dia pikir apa? Cewek culun kayak gitu masa iya aku menerimanya, no way! Dan akhirnya tanpa ku perintah, teman-temanku membulinya. Dan pada waktu itu aku cuek saja dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sampai akhirnya dia pun menghilang. Pernah singgah rasa bersalahku pada dirinya, hingga membuatnya tersiksa seperti itu. Tapi apa daya perkataan maafku tak dapat ku sampaikan. Hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi yang ku tahu, tepat setelah kepergian dia keluarga besarnya mati semua. Entah apa yang terjadi pada keluarga itu, konon katanya keluarga itu mati dibantai dan sampai sekarang pelakunya tak diketahui. Mengetahui hal itu membuatku terhenyak, antara rasa kasihan dan bersalah kurasakan pada dia yang kini telah hidup sendirian. Aku sangat yakin, sampai sekarang dia masih tak punya teman. Ku yakin itu. 'Kenapa diriku terus memikirkan gadis jelek itu!' Umpat ku. Namun yang membuatku terkejut bukan hanya kedatangan dirinya di bandara, tapi dirinya yang sewaktu SMA culun sekarang berubah seperti supermodel dunia. Tadinya aku ingin bertanya apakah dia benar Hinata Hyuuga yang dulu suka padaku? Yah tapi ku tak mau ambil resiko jika nantinya aku salah mau dikemanakan harga diriku. Tapi diriku yakin sangat yakin itu pasti dia, lebih baik aku cari tau.

"Hei Orochimaru!" Sapa Sasuke tapi lebih mendekati bentakan. Yah Sasuke sedang menelpon.

"Oh masih seperti biasanya, ada apa Sasuke-chan?" Balas penerima telpon.

"Kau cari tahu semua data tentang orang yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga selengkapnya!" Aku benar-benar penasaran sekarang sama si Hyuuga itu.

"Hei! Tenanglah dulu. Ada apa ini Sasuke-chan? Kenapa kamu menyuruhku seperti ini, lebih sopanlah sedikit." Gerutu Orochimaru.

"Sudahlah cepat lakukan saja!" Aku jengkel sekali sama orang ini tapi bagaimana lagi, dia adalah orang yang bisa ku andalkan andaikan ada yang lain ku memilih orang itu.

"Oke oke baiklah manis. Hihihihi" Orochimaru selalu saja menggodaku dengan panggilan kekanak-kanakan. 'Menyebalkan!' Umpatku dalam hati.

Selama ku menunggu tugas si ular itu selesai, lebih baik ku pergi keluar jalan-jalan.

Ku lajukan Susanoo *mobil ferrari merahku* menuju suatu tempat yang mungkin dapat menghiburku. Tadi siang aku tak sempat merilekskan tubuhku karena ulah baka aniki ku yang ingin diantar ke bandara untuk kepergiannya ke California yang mungkin akan lama. 'Humhh pub pilihan terbaik kurasa' gumamku. Ku melihat ada keriuhan di taman bermain itu, disana tampak sangat ramai. Entah apa tapi satu hal yang ku sadari apakah ada kecelakaan? Ku putuskan ikut melihat ke kumpulan orang-orang itu. Yang ku lihat disana seorang lelaki telah mati dan terdapat banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya. Dari kasak kusuk yang ku dengar, lelaki itu adalah seorang penjahat yang sering menculik anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman itu. Tapi yang mengherankan adalah dari semua orang yang ada, tak ada seorang pun yang tau siapa yang telah membunuh penjahat tersebut. Tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatianku, disaat semua orang sibuk melihat penjahat yang mati mengenaskan namun ada seorang wanita yang malah asik bermain bersama seorang anak kecil didekat pohon. 'Orang itu ...' Aku sangat aneh melihat si Hyuuga itu ada di taman ini. Dan si Hyuuga itu sama sekali tak terusik dengan keramaian yang ada. Ingin sekali aku membentaknya untuk sedikit saja perhatian pada sekitar, 'Masa bodo! Apaan kenapa juga aku mengurusi urusan orang.' Aku mencoba pergi menjauh dari keramaian itu. Tapi tak sengaja mataku menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan, si Hyuuga itu selalu melirik kearah kerumunan orang-orang tapi benar-benar tak berniat untuk andil kesana. Tapi aku malah menghampiri dia, aku sama sekali tak berniat tapi entah kenapa rasa penasaranku mengalahkan egoku.

Normal pov

"Hyuuga! Kau ..." Sasuke

T

B

C

O

R

S

T

O

P

Komentarnya nyok ;-)

Thanks!

Untuk kali ini aku buat cerita baru, , yang aku ketik langsung di hpku setelah mendapat ide. :).

Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang menarik bagi readers san. Semoga terhibur dengan cerita yang aku suguhkan ini. Muahahaha XD ..

Buat kritik saran aku persilahkan, dan jangan lupa follow and add my story to yours favorite.

Salam

Edelweiss25

2017


	3. Chapter 3

MY OPPRESSED LIFE

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* Sekuel SasuHina*

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

This story by Gii

Love Story Of Sasuke and Hinata

Warning : Fic ini penuh ketidak sempurnaan terutama dalam EYD dan tanda baca. Juga jangan lupa dengan kalimat yang berlebihan. Atau semua yang ada dalam cerita ini begitu mendrama. Alurnya yang tak tentu arahnya kemana, sinetronisme dan gaje.

"Semua kejadian dalam chapter ini hanya karangan Author semata

tidak ada kepentingan apapun selain untuk kepentingan hiburan semata"

Bacalah sampai akhir, baru jika merasa ini mengecewakan dengan jumlah review

yang tidak sesuai dengan isinya yang hancur, turut berduka cita T_T.

Mohon bantuannya!

SUMMARY

Hidup penuh tekanan batin, membuat Hinata menjadi sosok lain. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah masuk kedalam golongan para psikopat. Memutar otaknya yang berkeinginan sembuh. Tapi keadaan yang tak mendukungnya memperparah jiwa psikopatnya. TEAR buat Hinata. Yang mau dukung usaha keras Hinata silahkan baca! - XD PLEASE RR

Chapter Sebelumnya

'Orang itu ...'

Aku sangat aneh melihat si Hyuuga itu ada di taman ini. Dan si Hyuuga itu sama sekali tak terusik dengan keramaian yang ada. Ingin sekali aku membentaknya untuk sedikit saja perhatian pada sekitar, 'Masa bodo! Apaan kenapa juga aku mengurusi urusan orang.' Aku mencoba pergi menjauh dari keramaian itu.

Tapi tak sengaja mataku menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan, si Hyuuga itu selalu melirik kearah kerumunan orang-orang tapi benar-benar tak berniat untuk andil kesana. Tapi aku malah menghampiri dia, aku sama sekali tak berniat tapi entah kenapa rasa penasaranku mengalahkan egoku.

Normal pov

"Hyuuga! Kau ..." Sasuke

DONT LIKE DONT READ

CHAPTER 3

oOoOo

Normal pov

'Hyuuga! Kau ...' Sasuke menunjukkan telunjuknya kearah Hinata.

Hinata sangat terkejut melihat Sasuke ada didepannya, perasaannya mulai tak karuan. Mencoba menenangkan diri sejenak akhirnya ia dapat menyesuaikan dengan keadaan yang menyambutnya. Hinata menoleh ke arah gadis kecil itu dan memerintahkan gadis kecil itu untuk bermain di tempat lain dengan memberikan satu botol cairan balon gelembung. "Ne, Yui-chan main sendiri dulu ya. Neechan mau bicara sama niichan dulu." Ucap Hinata sambil memamerkan senyum hangatnya. Yui, gadis kecil itu pun pergi bermain dengan mainan balon gelembungnya.

"Ekhm..." mencoba memulai percakapan dengan lawan bicaranya meski dirinya memang gugup, "Tuan ada perlu apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan memandang kearah mata Sasuke. Mata amethys yang teduh dan onix kelam yang tajam itu saling bersirobok memaksa saling menusuk satu sama lain seperti mencari sesuatu didalamnya.

Setelah lama saling memandang dengan ciri khasnya masing-masing.

"Kau! Apakah kau gadis culun itu?" Tanya Sasuke, tak ada sedikit pun keramahan disana.

Hinata hanya diam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata yang dulu ..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh ucapan seseorang. "Oneechan! Neechan! Kemarilah Yui ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Dan seseorang itu adalah gadis kecil yang tadi bersama Hinata, Hinata tersenyum dengan melambaikan tangannya membalas teriakkan gadis kecil itu. Menoleh kearah pemuda didepannya yang sempat terpotong ucapannya tadi. "Maaf tuan, tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi." Akunya, Hinata. Sasuke tampak tak suka, "Tapi ... sepertinya tuan sangat mengenal saya. Jadi ..." Sasuke kembali mendengar ucapan tegas wanita didepannya. "Bila tuan berkenan, kita bisa bertemu di de'coff coffe depan taman ini. Besok pukul 11 siang. Kebetulan saya sering ada disana saat jam istirahat." Hinata berojigi lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disana. Lama Sasuke berdiri di taman yang tampak lengang itu karena sudah waktunya makan malam. 'Kuso! Apa dia sama sekali tak mengingatnya?' Umpatan dan pikiran Sasuke meracau.

'Baiklah Hyuuga jika itu keinginanmu, aku akan mengikuti permainan sialanmu itu' Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan area taman.

Hinata pov

Aku sudah tau, kejadian ini pasti terjadi. Dimana aku harus menghadapi bagian dari masa laluku. Sudah cukup aku tak akan melarikan diri seperti dulu, karena sekarang aku bukanlah seseorang yang dimasa lalu. Aku Hyuuga Hinata, mulai sekarang tak akan membiarkan seorang pun dapat menyakiti diriku. Luka dibayar luka, Jiwa dibayar jiwa, semuanya harus sepadan seperti take and give dimana kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memiliki nya dan merelakan hal lain untuknya. Jika kau berpikir dunia ini tampak begitu indah dan menyenangkan maka berpikirlah untuk siap menerima kenyataan yang akan menjungkir balikan dunia indahmu itu. Aku Hinata Hyuuga, sakit hati yang kurasakan di masa lalu tak akan ku biarkan begitu saja merusak masa depanku yang indah. Aku tak berharap orang lain takut padaku atau orang itu menjadi budakku atau menjadi sahabat sekali pun aku tak mengharapkannya karena menjadi orang yang ditakuti itu sangat menyebalkan bahkan membuat kehidupan orang lain tersiksa karena diriku. Apa penting nya seorang sahabat bila pada akhirnya akan menjadi batu sandunganmu suatu saat nanti, kawan menjadi lawan, lawan menjadi kawan. Semuanya berputar tak akan ada yang selalu baik ataupun selalu buruk dalam kehidupan maka berpikir cerdaslah untuk terhindar dari jurang yang bernama kekecewaan dan rasa menyesal. Memanfaatkan musuh untuk keloyalan diri sendiri dan menempatkan seseorang tak terlalu dekat pada privasi hidupmu. Meski ku tak tau kehidupan seperti apa yang kujalani tapi ku percaya semuanya untuk diriku sendiri.

Hinata pov end

Normal pov

Wednesday, 07.42 am. Byakugan Group.

"Selamat pagi Hyuuga-sama, anda terlihat lebih mempesona!" Sekretaris Kou menyapa Hinata di pagi ini.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kou, berikan aku schedule list untuk hari ini." Hinata berjalan berdampingan dengan Kou, meski Kou sedikit dibelakangnya, Kou adalah sekretaris terlama yang masih bertahan di sisinya setelah kesekian kalinya Hinata mengganti sekretarisnya.

"Baik nyonya, ini schedule listnya. Untuk lusa nanti ku beritahukan anda akan ada meeting bersama klien dari Surabaya." Kou berojigi meninggalkan Hinata diruangan kerjanya. Hinata disibukkan dengan berkas-berkas bernilai ratusan juta yang menjadi sumber keuangannya yah meski ia juga mendirikan beberapa caffe untuk usaha kecil-kecilannya. Penat yang dirasakan Hinata setelah 4 jam duduk disinggasananya sebagai seorang Ceo di perusahaannya. Mengingat sekarang sudah waktunya jam istirahat, dirinya jadi teringat dengan janjinya pada Sasuke kemarin. 'Ya ampunn, sekarang aku harus ke de'coff caffe. Apa dia sudah datang ya?' Pikirnya.

Dijalanan mobil mini cooper indigonya membelah jalanan Jakarta. Hinata melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Di lain tempat seorang eksekutif muda sedang duduk dengan santainya ditemani dengan secangkir latte didepannya, tampak seperti sedang menunggu seseorang karena selalu melihat kearah pintu masuk. Sementara di tengah kondisi cuaca yang hujan ini, seorang anak kecil tampak berkeliaran dijalan dengan basah kuyup sambil memegang beberapa payung ditangannya. Anak itu adalah seorang ojek payung ditengah ramainya jalanan dengan lalu lalang kendaraan dan orang-orang hilir mudik menuju tempat tujuannya. Meski kedinginan anak kecil itu tetap bersikukuh menawarkan payung-payungnya kepada pejalan kaki yang ada, namun tak lama itu ada seseorang yang memborong semua payung-payung yang anak kecil itu, senyum cerah khas seorang anak kecil berambut blonde itu ia tunjukkan pada penyewa yang memborong payung-payungnya. Sebagai rasa terima kasihnya anak kecil itu berojigi dan ternyata seorang pemborong payung sewaan anak itu adalah . . .

'Hyuuga?'

TBC

A.N

Yehh. akhirnya story ini bisa gue lanjutin, yah meski kurang ada yang minat sama story abal-abal yang gue buat ini. Okay happy reading people! Thanks.

Salam

HinataHime25

Ciamis, 15 Februari 2017


End file.
